Hyper Drill
Hyper Drill.png|The Hyper Drill in EBF5 Drill Lance.png|The Drill Lance in EBF4 The Hyper Drill, also known as Drill Lance in EBF4, is an al sword available for Matt in . Description The Drill Lance has a black shaft with a small adornment near the base. It has a large black cylinder for a head, with three grey spikes on both sides, and a long silver drill on the tip. Though it has no other stat bonuses, the Drill Lance has the third highest boost of all EBF4 swords, tying with Sapphire Giant and beaten only by Equilibrium and Anarchy, and can inflict with weapon-elemental attacks, thus setting the target up for even more damage (sometimes from the Drill Lance itself). It makes ample use of its elemental boost: besides boosting Matt's Earth skill line, the two extra skills the sword uses — Quake and Rock Fall — are both Earth-elemental and specialize in damage. It also raises Matt's Earth resistance, but weakens his resistance. In EBF5, the sword retains most of its original traits, though it loses a small amount of in exchange for a small boost. Its on attack effect got replaced by the ability to inflict and debuff Defence on attack instead (though its new unleash inflicts Stagger). At max level, it'll also ignore the defensive buffs on enemies when using Weapon-elemental skills. Found at the summit of Battle Mountain, specifically in one of two chests at the bottom-left corner of the shops screen, accessible after defeating all four Dark Players. Winged Boots are required to get this far. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = -30% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 15 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 6 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 12}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = -30% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 15 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 6 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 12}} Found inside a chest in The Rapture, one screen west of the Slime Cat, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35%30% |lvl3ATK = 50%45% |lvl4ATK = 70%60% |lvl5ATK = 80%75% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |BonusSkillPower = 90/3 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 4 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 1 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 2 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5 |item53 = Earth Ball |item53number = 50 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict Heavy. }} * * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 15% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |BonusSkillPower = 120 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoSkillPower = 50/3 |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 30% |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 4 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 1 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 2 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 2 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5 |item53 = Earth Ball |item53number = 50}} Trivia * It is one of many references to the Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann anime found throughout the EBF franchise ("Yours is the Drill that will Pierce the Heavens!!!"), being based on the drill-tipped staff Simon carries in the epilogue. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt